Dark Sides
by Phantom Rose-3399
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Butch Hartman's stories had a darker twist? Series of one-shots based on what the show could've been like if it had been for an older target audience.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hi there! This is my first story- that I've posted at least- so please be gentle with me. I'm not really ready for any serious critique. **

**Anyway, about the story... Ever wondered what Butch's stories would be like if they had a darker touch? Ever wanted more evil Danny? (That's a stupid question... Everyone loves Evil Danny!) Then, this is that type of story. I'm writing a bunch of one-shots based on the 'what if's of DP. (By the way, I'm taking requests for what to write next!)**

**I guess that's it for the first authors note of my first story... Enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Danny Phantom? If I did Steve Marmel would've been on the writing team for season three.**

* * *

** Chapter One: **

_Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely_

The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

I had never really understood that expression.

I had tried time and time again to decipher it; I mean, was it just literal, like 'they're so heavy that they hit the ground hard', or what? I knew it these things never meant what they seemed to.

Well… Not that it mattered now.

I was going to die. So, why exactly, was I spending my last few minutes thinking about a metaphor?

You're probably wondering; 'Why am I going to die?'

Well… The life of a superhero is never easy. Especially when they're a teenager. So, when I stepped into my parents Ghost Portal a few months back, I was signing up for a world of trouble.

I could've always just ignored the abilities I gained; pretended that I wasn't walking trough walls, turning invisible and floating at random moments, or… used my powers for personal gain, but… that wasn't me. I would never do that.

So, I used them for good. Bent over backwards to keep the ghost-infested town of Amity Park safe.

I would die doing that.

I guess there could be worse ways to go, but… I didn't really want to die. I didn't want this stupid exo-skeleton to drain me like a battery.

I didn't want to die, fighting some tyrant Ghost King who seemed to be bent on ruling the world.

I glanced down at the power level.

_10%_

I had ten percent left.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

I hadn't even gotten the Crown of Fire off him yet! How was I going to beat him before my time ran out?

I charged some of the little remaining power I had left into my hand, and aimed at the Ghost King.

_BAM! _

I was still terrible at managing my energy, I guess. That had to of dropped it by three percent.

The Ghost King's roar of anger cut off my train of thought. Wait... his crown was missing!

I must've knocked it off with my ecto-energy...

Frantically, I searched around, finally spotting the flaming artifact laying few feet away from Pariah. He hadn't seen it yet.

I lunged towards it, but the King saw his Crown at last. In an effort to stop me, he grabbed onto the leg of the exo-skeleton, but instead of slowing me down, he ripped the left leg off.

I yelped as the suit abruptly lost one of its thrusters and veered to the left. I managed to stop it from ramming me into the wall, but not without a cost.

_4%_

I was incredibly low on energy. My face was drenched in sweat, and I felt like I was over-heating.

And now, the suit was useless. I couldn't even move it if it was missing a leg…

Slowly, I reached behind me and tried to find the nuero-receptors; the things that were connecting me to the suit in the first place.

With a wince- I was still sore from the multiple beatings I had gotten- I ripped them off, and this time, I choked on a scream.

Being that they were connected to my body; to my nervous system, they hurt like heck to pull out.

I groaned, but managed to pull enough energy from my core to blast the glass dome off the top of the suit.

Crawling out- yes, _crawling_- I searched around for the Ghost King.

… Where was he?

The crown was still where it had fallen, but… why had he not picked it up? There was no way he'd still be going to get it if I had been out of commission as long as I had.

That's when I noticed the door- or what was left of it. Then, my ears picked up the sounds of a battle.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I turned my head to the side.

All the ghosts who had come with me- Skulker, The Dragon Ghost, Poindexter… They were fighting for their after-lives against Pariah Dark.

They… they must've done it to… to help me… get to the crown?

As my mind slowly processed this, I looked over to the Crown of Fire.

I could grab it… right?

Forcing myself to stand, I stumbled over to it.

I could mentally see that gauge counting down to my death...

Darkness was creeping into the corners of my vision, and I knew, if I passed out now, I wouldn't wake up.

_'Sam. Think about Sam. If you die now, you wouldn't get to see her again… She wouldn't get to see you again.'_

The next thing I knew, I was kneeled on the ground in front of the artifact of power.

Power… That's what I so desperately needed… Maybe…

With shaking hands, I picked it up.

Strangely, it didn't burn me- it was on fire, after all. In fact, it seemed to warm me to the core.

It was a great feeling. A little bit of the tiredness disappeared. The Crown seemed to beckon me; _Put it on, put it on…_

So, I did.

The instant I did so, I felt strong again.

… Stronger than I ever was.

A shiver raced down my spine.

Whispers… over and over in my head… _Get the ring… _Dark, evil, whispers.

A laugh bubbled in my throat. An insane, malevolent chuckle….

That was not my voice.

What… what was going on? For some reason, I couldn't control myself. I stood, and calmly walked over to the battle, hands behind my back; I was watching it like someone would watch a movie.

The laugh came back, this time louder.

The entire group froze. I would've too, if I had been in control. As their attention went to me, I grinned insanely.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" I said, evil smile only growing larger.

Skulker eyed the crown nervously. "The whelp put it on…" I heard him mutter.

Pariah outright glared at me with the intensity of a thousand suns, before throwing off the other ghosts and stomping over to me.

I watched calmly, smirking. This was just what I wanted… '_No...This was not me!'_

Somehow, the Crown of Fire had… possessed me… Making me into some evil slave of its.

**_'You wanted power, did you not?' _**A dark voice echoed in my head.

This was just like with Freakshow… Only this time, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even resist it.

I was forced to watch on as I lifted my arm, and blasted the most powerful ecto-blast I had seen in my life at Pariah Dark. My usual green energy seemed to be mixed with a blood red.

Pariah was reduced to a weak pile on the ground. I casually walked up and slipped the Ring of Rage off his and onto my own finger.

More and more power flooded into me. A green hue seemed to illuminate everything, signifying that the Crown's acid green fire had flared up.

I was trapped in my own mind. I couldn't control myself… This wasn't like the Freakshow incident at all.

Then, I knew I had done bad things, but all of it was a hazy blur… Now… I knew everything that I did.

It was terrible.

But the worst part was… I had brought this upon myself. I had put the Crown on in the first place, all because it told me too.

I of all people should know that when an inanimate object _talks _to you, that you shouldn't touch it.

_'I had done this… it was my fault… now…now the world was going to pay for it…'_

* * *

**So, what do you think? If you didn't pick it up from the hints through the story, that was in Danny's POV, and this was an alternate ending to 'Reign Storm'. Because that's one of my fave episodes, and evil GhostKing!Danny is really awesome.**

***Danny muse appears* You just ****_love_**** to torture me, don't you?**

**Well, yeah, dude! Consider yourself lucky. I only torture my favorite characters!**

***Danny muse rolls eyes***

**Well, R&R! And throw me a request for the next one shot while you're at it! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello again! I hope this chapter is a little more... optimistic for you... Wow, that's seems like the word of the day, lol! ...You'll see why I say that in a second.**

**Danny Muse: **You just _love_ torturing me, don't you?

***Sheepish smile* You should take that as a compliment! It means you're my favorite!**

**Danny: ***Sarcastic* Wow, I'm overjoyed. You couldn't even contain all my joy in the infinite realms of the Ghost Zone**.**

***Rolls eyes* Umm... Moving on. This is the other type of darker version of Danny's story, a alternate ending to the episode (Sure, the other one could've counted as that, but this isn't an evil Danny. ^^; ) My Brother's Keeper. It's not my IT'S TEH MOST AWESOMEST FANTASTICAL EP EVUR OMG or anything, but it is one of my favorites. You know 'Angsty Danneh FTW' and stuff. Plus, Spectra has to be one of my favorite villains... XD**

**Uhmmm... a little warning though: ****_Some of this could be _**_**misinterpreted**_**_ as DannyxSpectra, which it is not._****Just wanted to point that out. It's just Spectra's style to get up and personal. So, yeah. That's my excuse of the day.**

**But that enough of my rambling... I think I've covered everthing... Oh yeah! Thank you, to everone who alerted/reviewed/favorited/anything that you can do to a story on this site. I love that you guys were interested enough to read my story! =D**

**Now, without further ado, I give you the next chapter of Dark Sides!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor (sadly) ever will own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

_Red and Green_

… Usually, I was the optimistic person.

Well, I was optimistic compared to Sam, and, at times, Tucker.

With what was happening lately, _I_ was becoming the one they had to pick up out of the dumps.

All because of one ghost.

"You're a freak! Not a boy, not a ghost!"

Spectra.

That… that… I can't even say the word I have in mind, at least, not without mentally scaring some little kids.

Currently, she had me backed into the corner of a janitor's closet, picking at my misery, like she does to any teen she can get her hands on.

She said it kept her looking young… Well, I really didn't want to become this lady's spa treatment.

I growled; tried to keep up an unfazed appearance, but… truthfully, I knew deep down she was right. I was a freak.

"You know… I could make it all go away…" Spectra whispered, caressing my cheek. I cringed away from her touch.

She faked a hurt expression, though the hints of a hungry smile were playing at her lips.

I stared at her with wide, fearful eyes. Did she really mean what I think she meant?

"Wha… what d-do you mean..?" I asked hesitantly.

That creepy smile came back. "Why, don't you know? I can tell you do, from the look in your eyes."

I shivered. Maybe… should I just…. Accept?

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes. It helped a bit with the dizziness that was growing inside me.

If I had my eyes open, I would've seen Spectra slink behind me. But I sure felt it when she clamped her hands onto my shoulders.

My eyes snapped open, panicked. My vision was blurry all the sudden.

Not that it hadn't been before, but now it was painfully obvious.

Did I forget to mention that her misery-feeding weakens her… prey? That's I was to her. Prey.

I didn't matter if I was half-ghost, or a human… a freak… I was just some meal to her.

I guess I snapped.

One second she was behind me, the next I had her flipped over on the floor.

Spectra _did _look miffed, but she brushed it off. "My, my, you could hurt someone like that… Say, your loved ones?"

And just like that, I froze again. Somehow, within a week of watching me- since that's what she had undoubtedly doing- she had figured just what buttons to push.

She could make me angrier than Vlad made me, then cut me down to size with one word. All in an instant.

That hurt. I mean, it seriously cut deep. I wasn't even strong enough to resist her mind games. All she was doing was toying with me… And I was powerless to stop it.

I needed help.

I opened my mouth to call for help, and was just when I was about to shout, when a hand clamped over my mouth.

Spectra had gotten up off the ground just to see me open my mouth.

"Now, now… You wouldn't want anyone to know about your… _little secret_, would you?"

I stared at her.

Just her touch was making spots dance before my eyes. Just being in the room with her made me feel weak. I was doomed if I couldn't get help.

"Let go of me!" I said. Or, at least, tried to, but it came out all muffled. Her smirk turned into a full fledged grin.

"Now why would I do that? You're such a _wonderful _well of misery!"

I growled, and tried to push her off me, but I couldn't. She was too strong… I was too weak.

When she finally let go, which seemed like an eternity later, I stumbled back, into the wall behind me. Sliding down it, I gripped my head. I could feel a big headache coming on.

Spectra just stood there over me, breathing in the misery like it was tangible.

In fact, when you looked at it at a certain angle, i.e. out of the corner of your eye, you could see a faint trail of what looked like… mist… in the air.

I dropped my eyes to the floor, breathing heavily. I couldn't take much more of this.

When Spectra was done with her 'snack', she knelt down in front of me… or, as well as you can kneel when you don't have legs.

She chuckled, cupping my chin and lifting my head up. I winced again, but lifted my eyes. Obviously, there was fear in my eyes, since her hungry look grew, to outright starvation.

She didn't want just my misery… she wanted everything… and she would do anything to get it. Even kill me.

That scared me. Hence the fear in my eyes… which made her happy… made her want more… it was just a vicious cycle, wasn't it?

It would never end well… especially not for a freak like me.

Why had I even thought that I would get a happily ever after? I was a hero… That's not what happened for heroes.

At least, not real ones.

It's never easy… Sure, fighting ghosts hadn't exactly been a cake walk, but I had never expected my life to end so… hopelessly.

That's what I was now. Hopeless.

"You are a freak." Spectra whispered. "You'll never fit in… So, I'm doing you a favor."

A split second later, a sharp pain shot through my abdomen.

A knife. She… Spectra stabbed me!

I choked, a scream lodging its way in my throat.

… Where the heck had she even got a knife!?

I clutched my stomach, whimpering. It was really the only sound I could make.

She… she had just driven in the point in the most literal way possible… I _was _a freak.

In the puddle of crimson slowly growing beneath me, I saw little specks of green.

Ectoplasm.

I fell onto my side, choking on my breath. I couldn't breathe…. I was…

I was going to die!

Somewhere in the hallway outside, I heard my name. Someone was calling for me…

"H-help…." I breathed out, barely making a sound.

Spectra chuckled, before flying out the ceiling. "Well, that's my cue, ghost boy. I gotta run!"

I was left staring at my own blood. It just kept growing, and growing….

Finally, the door opened, spilling light into the room.

I hardly saw it though. Too much darkness was clouding in on my vision.

"_DANNY!_" I heard a voice shout… It seemed familiar… Right?

I didn't know. I was too far gone. Finally, I closed my eyes, letting the darkness take me.

* * *

**Heh... don't kill me. Uhmm... I know, you're probably thinking 'HOW THE HECK WAS THAT OPTIMISTIC!?**

**Uhmmm... A friend showed up? They could take him to a hospital? Maybe he'll survive?**

**...I'm a jerk. I know. ^^;**

**Well, uhm, R&R? I gotta run before Danny kills ****_me._**

**'Kay thanks bye. *Runs off***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry about the wait... this chapter did not want to be written... Plus school... and computer glitches... and procrastination... Need I say more?**

**Heheh, what I can say, though, is that Reality Trip has got to be one of my favorite episodes. And I give my thanks to FirestarterX for suggesting it! Despite the fact that I like it, it isn't really talked about all that much, so it's not like I think about it constantly. And really, if anyone else has an idea, can you throw me a bone here?**

**Danny Muse: **Yeah, she's starting to run out of ideas. And you _do not _want to know what goes on when that happens.

**Sadly, my muse is right... I go a little insane when left to my own crazy devices... Heheh.**

**_A NOTE TO FIRESTARTER: _****I know you were talking about the coaster scene... But I really can't take that and make it into something as serious as it needs to be. I mean, Danny gets turned into Jello! (At least I think that's what that orange stuff was...) Heheh, but thanks, still, for reminding me of RT. :)**

**Disclaimer: DP would still be running if I owned it. I may hope to buy the rights for it and take it to a quality TV network when I'm older, but for now I'll have to settle for crappy fanfictions.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_Missiles_

A missile. No, two of them.

The freaking Guys in White just demanded that I 'give myself up', and shot them. I mean, really? What kind of crazy person- Oh crud!

The two missiles were headed toward my friends. My friends, who had been dragged on this trip because of me. All because of an accident that caused my secret to be revealed to the world.

Turning around, I gasped. There was no way that they could get out of the way in time!

"No!" I shouted, flying toward them.

But it was too late.

The missiles hit, and the Fenton Jet was blown sky-high.

No… no! This couldn't be happening! They… they couldn't be…

With a dark growl, I turned to glare at the jets the GiW occupied.

The wind way blowing the smoke from the remains of the Fenton Jet toward me. It was a bitter reminder of what had just happened.

Being that they were in military-grade probably ghost-proof jets, there was nothing I could do to stop them from taking me in for lots and lots of painful experiments, since that was obviously their plan… Wait a minute… There was always my Ghostly Wail… I could always use that…

There was no way their planes could withstand an onslaught of ghostly energy of that magnitude, ghost-proofing or not.

I floated to the ground, grinding my feet into the stone the best I could so I wouldn't fly back when I used my attack.

Somehow, despite everything going on, I was incredibly calm. There was no pain… None of the sadness ripping at your heart like you would expect. I didn't know what to think.

But I didn't mind at the moment. Maybe that was all I needed. No painful emotions to drag me down, no regrets while I ripped the Guys in White limb from limb.

…Metaphorically, of course.

I think. I couldn't really tell if I was actually angry enough to do that.

Then, I took a deep breath. A moment later, I screamed.

After a short burst of my voice, the supernatural echo to it amplified, eventually drowning out my cry and becoming an ear-splitting wail. The sound waves became solid, rippling through the air, before manifesting into glowing green rings.

As soon as the sound waves hit the jets, the destruction started. I didn't care that the buildings, the space shuttles, even the innocent people who were just visiting Cape Canaveral were getting hit by it. As long as the GiW paid.

First the wings, then the cockpit. Piece by piece was ripped off the planes, and finally, the engines gave out, so the little resistance that they were giving was demolished. The jets flew backwards into a tower that the space station used to show tourists the shuttles, and exploded.

I collapsed on the pavement of the runway, breathing heavily. Before I knew it, the icy white rings passed over me, changing me back to my human form.

Slowly; painfully, I got up. The smell of smoke permeated the air. I turned around.

Much of the wreckage from the Fenton Jet was still smoking, though it had cleared considerably.

But… that didn't make the realization; the gravity of what had happened any less. I realized there were hot tears already sliding down my face.

My friends were dead. There was no way they could've withstood that, even with the thick protective walls of the ship. Even if they had survived the explosion by some miracle, the smoke, various collapsing pieces of the Fenton Jet, and the possibility of fire would've finished the job.

But… there was no way I could've withstood my accident… And if that had happened then… then maybe… maybe they did survive…

That would be some miracle.

I was on the brink of running forward to search the wreckage for signs of life, but something held me back. No… some_one._

The GiW had survived. I guess they had parachuted out or something. Maybe they were different agents. I didn't know.

"Let go of me!" I growled out, trying to force my way out of the agents grip. The tears were now falling freely from my eyes.

"No-can-do, Phantom. You're coming with us." The Guy in White replied emotionlessly, though there was a certain aura of anger coming off him.

In my struggles, as I tried to get away, I caught a glance of the agent who had his hold on me. His normally-pristine white suit was tattered and burnt in places.

Yep. Definitely one of the GiW from the jets.

I abruptly gave my arm a yank, hoping to pull the agent off balance, but to no avail. But he did remove the steel grip of one of his hands from my arms.

Seeing an opportunity, I hissed a quiet 'yes' and pulled my arms out of his grip.

Too late did I realize that that was just what he wanted.

He hadn't removed his hand so that he could get a better grip. He had removed them so he could grab something.

And that something felt a whole lot like a taser.

I cried out, tripping to the ground and falling with a thud.

A soft groan escaped my lips. I felt him roughly grab me by the wrists and drag me to my feet again, but this time, he handcuffed me.

Despite the fact that I was out of energy from using my Ghostly Wail, I could still feel the presence of my ghost powers, just under the surface. Waiting to be summoned again once I gained the strength again.

At least, that's what it felt like- until he put the cuffs on. They must've been designed to cut off the flow of my ghost energy- and my blood's circulation, given how tight he put them on.

I gave up struggling. Even if I did manage to get away from this guy, there was no way I could slip out of these cuffs, and I couldn't turn intangible because of whatever anti-ghost material was in them.

I sighed. The agent merely chuckled.

After a minute or two of walking, we can upon a van.

It was one of those creepy old white vans that you would generally expect a kidnapper to be hiding in, except the old part. It was actually as spotless as the GiW's suits.

They led me into the back, where I was engulfed by darkness. No lights, no windows, no nothing.

It was a shame that there weren't any windows. If there had been, I might've seen Sam and Tucker climb out of the rubble of the Fenton Jet.

Maybe then I would have a little glimmer of hope to help me through the dark days ahead of me.

* * *

**Lazy chapter name is lazy. Heheh... not really all that muc to say... other than that I'm trying to make it optimistic... All the people commenting on it about how 'dark' it is is starting to disturb me. I mean, I'm not that morbid... right? Heheh.. well, it's not like it's called 'Dark Sides' for a reason... ^^;**

**R&R? And please throw me a bone while you're at it. I'd love to see what you guys think I should write next! See ya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... uhhmmm, hi, again? Sorry about the wait, I've been having abit of trouble with this... Thank cheesecakelover110 for the idea to do Claw of The Wild! Heheh... Anyway, it's not actually any different from the episode, just... my interpretation of what happened to Tucker before he got caught. Because, you know, Tuck doesn't get enough love in this fandom and he's pretty much my second favorite character. It's really short. I'm thinking about maybe trying to, I dunno, try again with this later? *Shrugs* **

**DISCLAIMER: **...Do I really still have to do this? *Sighs* I don't own DP...

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

_Fear_

As soon as the monster 'took Lester', I had had this queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, and as more and more people went missing, the feeling only grew.I'm not gonna say I wasn't scared. I mean, out of the entire group, I was the least fit, the least battle trained; and I'm pretty sure that no matter how much I knew about tech, I wouldn't be of help.

I was useless. I didn't help that, as soon as Danny left me alone, the cold knot of dread tightened.

I paused when I noticed the thermos still in the bottom of the canoe. "Wait, Danny! You forgot the… thermos…" I gave up when I figured he would be too far away to hear me. "Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt for it to stay here…" I said nervously.

Eventually, I got comfortable, getting over my paranoia. …Because that's just what it was, right?

Right?

I sighed and shook my head, dismissing the thought…

Until I heard a roar cut through the silence.

Frantically, I looked around. _'One in the woods, two in the lake.'_

The words raced through my mind. Well, there had been one in the woods…

I could just tell this was gonna suck. Carefully, I stood up in the canoe and picked up the thermos. Then, I converted the wrist-ray- it was really just a bracelet at this point- into its weapon form.

It was really foggy, so all I could see past the mist was the black waters of Lake Eerie.

"_AHHHHHH!_" A high pitched scream pierced through the air. It echoed around, so I couldn't tell where it came from.

I spun in a circle when I heard another scream, this one slightly deeper.

Maybe it's just barn owls?

I could hear waves crashing into the boat, as well as feel them.

Slowly, I turned around.

There was a massive… turtle… thing? Either way, it was huge, and obviously not a barn owl.

For such a tiny thing, the wrist rays were powerful, but no way could one take this big guy on.

I would've backed up, if it hadn't been for the fact that I was in a boat and that the action would most likely tip it.

I gulped. Yeah, this was gonna suck.

As soon as I thought that, a long tail swept out from behind it- since when did turtles have tails?- and wrapped around me, dragging me up to eye level.

We stared each other in the eye for one, long, tense moment, before it snorted and threw me of to the side.

I screamed as I flew through the air.

My everything screamed out in pain when I slammed into the beach- all the way on the other side of the lake. All I could get out was a lengthy groan and some words that turtles everywhere would find offensive.

I managed to get up after a good minute of laying there, face first in the rough sand, if it could even be called that.

I looked back, seeing nothing other than a large shadow lumbering around, submerging at times, then appearing at someplace else.

I really hoped the rest of the canoers were okay. Despite the fact that most of the kids in my class were complete jerks to me, I didn't really wish anything _that _bad upon them. Death by mutant-ghost-turtle isn't really one of the best ways to die.

Sighing, I turned around to see if I could find Mrs. Tetslaff's group. Hopefully they hadn't been attacked either.

Danny had said he was going to go find Sam, so, in order to get Danny so that they could help the rest of the campers; he had to find Sam and Danny, right?

Once I reached the thicker woods, were the rest of the sand from the beach disappeared, it started to get harder. It seemed most of the bushes had thorns, and that some trees had them too.

What kind of tree has thorns!?

I winced as I got another cut. Seriously. Even when Undergrowth had been attacking, the trees hadn't had thorns!

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the faintly glowing figure until it was too late.

"Oomph!" I grunted, looking up to see what I had run into. My eyes widened, and I quickly backed up.

There was a green-skinned guard standing there, glaring down at me. I guessed he had been facing the opposite the direction until he heard my approach. I had bumped into him just as he turned to face me.

I raised the hand with the wrist-ray, cautiously pointing it at him when I recognized him as one of Walker's guards.

What were they doing here? Unless this one guy had gone rouge, though I doubted it.

The second he took a step forward, I fired. I stumbled back a bit, while Walker's guard was sent backwards into a nearby tree.

I turned heel and ran, not really caring where I was going. Knowing what I did about Walker, I knew his guards wouldn't be traveling alone, so there was most likely a whole pack of them somewhere.

Too bad I ran right into a whole camp of them.

* * *

**Heheh... ^^; R&R?**


End file.
